


Clarity

by itainthardtryin



Series: We're Bad At Dating: Clexa Edition (AU tumblr prompts) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itainthardtryin/pseuds/itainthardtryin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this AU Tumblr prompt: I can’t tell whether this is a date because you asked to see a movie but I’m still not sure you’re queer, and I’m toeing the line because maybe you’re just trying to make friends</p><p>alternatively</p><p>Lexa is the new kid in school and cannot work out whether Clarke likes girls as well as guys. And she's running out of time, because Clarke just asked her on a date. Or did she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

_Still on for the movie tonight?_

Lexa stares at the message, reads it four, five times. No emojis, no kisses, no flirtatious language. She’s known Clarke for three months now. Lexa’s parents forced her to move and start yet another high school. She’s been the new kid more times that she cares to admit, but there’s something particularly hard when you’re the new kid in senior year when everyone’s known each other for years.

On her first day, Lexa was seated beside Clarke in Math. They got to talking, realised they weren’t so different, and Lexa was glad to have a friend. They started meeting up outside of school - always with Clarke’s friends, never alone. Until last Tuesday when Clarke asked her to go to a movie on Friday. Just the two of them.

Clarke isn’t shy about her love for guys. She’s dated a few guys in their year and doesn’t seem to have a type considering she’s went from dating Finn, the jock and school heartthrob, to Jasper, who spends most of his time playing World of Warcraft with Monty. She’s been single for a few months now, since things ended between her and Jasper. Every time Lexa is out with Clarke’s friends, they talk about any attractive guys who walk by. But Lexa’s attention is drawn more when Clarke comments on women.

“She’s pretty hot, right?” Clarke says to Octavia one day at the mall, pointing out a girl walking past them. “I wish I had her legs,” Octavia replies. Nothing else is said, but Lexa wonders if Clarke likes girls, too.

“Cameron Diaz,” Clarke answers when Raven asks her who her celebrity crush is. “Duh, everyone knows that. Have you seen Charlie’s Angels? Badass women, kicking ass. What’s not to love?!” And again, Lexa is left wondering.

“How about we go see a movie this weekend?” Clarke asks her. “Just us for a change.”

Lexa is a little thrown off. “Um, yeah, that’d be cool.”

“What type of thing do you want to see? I’ll let you pick because I’m just that nice,” Clarke says, and is she flirting?

“How about we decide when we get there?” Lexa says, and Clarke smiles.

“Awesome! I’ll pick you up at eight, then, yeah?” Clarke asks, and Lexa’s stomach does flips. She nods, and Clarke gets up and walks out of the library and onto her next class. Lexa stays where she is and tries to think rationally. _It makes sense for her to pick me up, she has a car and I don’t. She always drives, anytime we go out, why should this be different. This isn’t a date. Is it?_

 

* * *

Lexa will deny it if you ask, but she’s spent the past three hours getting ready to go out. She changed her outfit more times than she’s willing to admit, but finally decided on an almost all black look. Skinny jeans, boots, Guns ‘n’ Roses t-shirt, and leather jacket. She even took time on her make-up, making her eyes more smoky than usual. At five to eight she checks herself out in the mirror and makes a note to self: I look _hot_.

A few minutes later, she hears Clarke’s horn outside, and makes her way downstairs. As soon as she walks out the front door and sees Clarke, her heart skips a beat. Looks like Clarke’s made an effort, too. Lexa watches as Clarke takes her in, from top to bottom, before finally saying “Lookin’ good, Lex,” as Lexa gets into the car. She tries to hide her face from Clarke as she’s sure her cheeks are bright red from the compliment.

When they get to the theater, they decide on some chick flick that neither of them seemed particularly interested in, but it was better than all the other options. With tickets in hand they make their way to concessions, and order some popcorn.

“I’m gonna have to put this on my card, I’ve only got five dollars cash,” Clarke says, hunting through her purse trying to find more change.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it,” Lexa says, putting her hand on Clarke’s, as a sign for her to stop looking. Clarke’s whole body freezes at the contact, and her eyes look like a deer caught in headlights. After a split second, she comes back to normal. “Thanks,” she says. “I’ll pay next time,” she smiles, and yeah, Lexa’s now ninety-nine percent sure they’re on a date.

* * *

 

The movie is pretty goddamn sad. Lexa tries desperately to hold back tears when the main character leaves for the army, because she knows he’s probably not going to make it back. His on-screen wife is crying, watching him leave, and goddammit, Lexa tells herself that she is not going to cry. She thinks the scene is never going to end, but then she’s distracted. Clarke’s hand is on top of hers on the armrest. On purpose. Lexa doesn’t look away from the movie, but adjusts her arm so she can slide her hand into Clarke’s more easily. She intertwines her fingers with Clarke’s, and she can see the smile on Clarke’s face out of the side of her eye.

Half an hour later, the guy gets an honorable discharge from the forces and makes his way home. When the couple is reunited, they kiss, and kiss, and kiss, and eventually make their way to the bedroom. Lexa can feel herself start to fidget and she’s sure her palms are sweating. Clarke starts moving a little more in her seat, too. Lexa decides to just throw caution to the wind and go for it.

She looks away from the screen, and over to Clarke who does the same. Clarke looks different but in the best way possible. Her eyes are full of lust, and Lexa wants her to look at her like this every single day. She watches as Clarke’s eyes go from Lexa’s lips to her eyes, and back to her lips again. Now or never. Lexa takes her hand away from Clarke’s and brings it up to cup her cheek, and pulls her in closer, pressing their lips together.

It’s so much better than Lexa imagined it would be. Clarke’s lips are soft and she tastes like Coke and popcorn. She kisses her tenderly, never trying to go too far, just enjoying the sensation of actually kissing Clarke Griffin. It ends too soon for Lexa’s liking when Clarke pulls away first.

“Hey,” Clarke whispers with a smile on her face.

“Hi,” Lexa whispers back, stifling a laugh. “Did you know that I didn’t know this was a date?” she tells her quietly, trying not to distract everyone else in the screen.

Clarke’s eyes widen. “What?!”

“I’ve been trying to figure you out.”

“Figure me out how?” Clarke asks. Lexa watches Clarke’s face light up and darken along with the scenes of the movie, but she has no interest in what’s happening on the screen anymore.

“I didn’t know if you liked girls, too,” Lexa admits.

“Have you seen girls, Lexa?” Clarke asks, and Lexa laughs. “They’re pretty hot.” A beat. “ _You’re_ pretty hot.” And fuck. Lexa’s heart starts racing.

It’s Clarke who leans in for their second kiss. This time it’s much deeper and passionate. Clarke lets out little moans, quiet enough that only Lexa can hear, and Lexa swears that it’s lucky she’s sitting down, because she would probably be weak at the knees if she wasn’t from the noises Clarke’s making.

All too soon, the theater lights come on signalling the end of the movie. Reluctantly, they pull away from their kiss, slightly disorientated by the brightness and the fact that they have to get up and leave the screen.

“Did you enjoy the movie?” Clarke asks playfully.

“It was very interesting,” Lexa replies flirtatiously. “I’d like to see it again.”

“How about we go back to my place and… watch it again right now?” Clarke offers, and who is Lexa to say no to an invitation like that.

“Lead the way.” 


End file.
